


Fate or Accident

by Choni_17



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choni_17/pseuds/Choni_17
Summary: Cheryl and Toni meet and kiss ;)But what happens when Toni doesn't give into every insult of Cheryl Blossom, what happens when Toni and her ignorance irks Cheryl. Read on to find out! :D





	Fate or Accident

As she walked in, my eyes bore into hers, that poise, those eyes and that walk. I felt every voice beside me tone down, okay Riverdale High was going to be monumental. Either we'll be best friends or great enemies, I smiled internally to myself. 

"I suppose you must be the Southside scum sent to this school to reduce our above average GPA." She spoke up, the authority in her voice made me more and more intrigued. 

Veronica, I suppose was the name of the girl who tried to shush her down but she wasn't one to be controlled so instead she spoke up, "You raggamuffins, listen carefully! Run away before you're thrown out and consider this a threat." 

Okay, it was a different thing that I found her hot screaming abuses but I had to stand up to that, "Why don't you come here and say that to my face you Red Riding Hood?" 

I smirked seeing her brave front shake a tad bit but then she regained her composure and moved towards me speaking, "Happily, Queen of the Buskers!"

The cute-looking ginger boy and Pea stood between us, but I could still smell the anger of her, I turned around and swinging my hair left from the place. Of course I knew she wouldn't like that, the Queen Bee left, not the new entrant. 

I rummaged through my locker, trying to calm myself down but it wasn't working so I decided to leave towards the washroom. The anger issues I face make me feel weaker than I should. I am Toni Topaz, the soon to be serpent queen, why was I so anxious and restless all the time.

As I splashed water on my face, I looked up in the mirror to find her standing behind me. I was drained out, after the recent encounter I couldn't fight, I would have an anxiety attack.

Heaving a small sigh, I started to leave towards the door when a hand blocked my way. I glanced sideways, she wasn't so pleased about this whole scenario for sure. 

"What! Move away." I said removing her hand from my path, she blocked it again this time with her body. We were so close, it was strange but I felt kind of safe, how was it even possible? 

She snapped me out of my thoughts and said, "How dare you walk away? No one turns away from Cheryl Blossom!" 

I laughed slowly, okay so she was a Blossom, those shit ass billionaires. 

"Listen Blossom, I can't right now okay? So move out of my way." I told her as smoothly as could. She wasn't fazed though and didn't give me a way out.

My anger was reaching slowly and I didn't want it to get the better of me on the first day of school, "Look, I'm saying this for your own good! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" I spoke rather loud, trying to put the message across.

Her eyes turned to slits as if challenging me, this was the last straw of my patience so I moved forward so swiftly she was stunned, no sooner had she breathed that now she was standing by the wall, me pressed onto her.

It was all different, the anger was fading away, I felt turned on feeling her so close to me. She was breathing hard, staring right into my eyes, I smiled slowly seeing my effect on her.

I leaned in slowly, went closer to her ear and whispered, "I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you." 

Her eyes widened at my words, next thing I know I'm kissing her with such passion I didn't know existed inside me. Before I could pull back realizing my mistake, maybe she didn't even want this as bad as I did, all those thoughts put to rest as she kissed me back. That made me rub my hands slowly on her exposed creamy thighs. A sigh escaped her lips and I pushed my tongue inside her mouth, I wanted a taste of her, I was literally starving. 

I pulled her flush to me and tilted her head kissing her neck next, she was perfection and the sounds she was making were like music. She was a canvas I wanted to paint with my lips but right now wasn't the time as a girl walked in and to say she was shocked would be an understatement, the poor girl was about to have a fit. 

I took one glance towards the mirror and realized she was right. We both looked so turned on and our hair and hands totally showed we were about to fuck or had just fucked. I low-key moaned at the thought, I would kill to fuck her right here right now.

Gathering herself, Cheryl thundered towards the girl, "Listen you, you saw nothing and if you did then be ready to face Cheryl Blossom's fury."  
The girl nodded frantically and pushed the door open exiting in such haste, I should have been scared myself of this girl I had just kissed a while back but I wasn't.

In no time she turned in my direction and I knew this could go two ways but I knew the Northsiders too well to expect a positive outcome.

She didn't know how to start, felt like she was fumbling so I went closer to her and questioned, "What's wrong Cheryl? You wanna talk about it?" 

The only mistake I committed was putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and the next thing I know she had got her opening to insult me. "Get your Sapphic Serpent hands off my body."

I surrendered my hands in the air and she walked off with a glare. I smiled to myself, this was some start to the high school days here at Riverdale High. Would she even acknowledge my presence or would we go back to being strangers? Only time would tell.


End file.
